1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of doping a 2-dimensional semiconductor and an organic semiconductor, and/or flexible switching devices that use the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 2-dimensional semiconductors and organic semiconductors that are used in flexible electronic devices have drawn attention. In particular, many studies have been conducted about methods of manufacturing a switching device by using 2-dimensional semiconductors and organic semiconductors. A 2-dimensional semiconductor, such as graphene, may easily have a p-type characteristic by reacting with air. In a semiconductor integrated circuit, not only a p-type semiconductor but also an n-type semiconductor is typically required.
However, it is generally difficult to use an ion injection method to dope a 2-dimensional semiconductor and an organic semiconductor, such as graphene, with an impurity.
There is a need to develop a method of doping a 2-dimensional semiconductor and an organic semiconductor with an impurity.